


Case of the Ex

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds out something upsetting about Nyssa's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of the Ex

"Your husband is here." Bruce growled as Nyssa came into the batcave.

"Her WHAT NOW?" Kate said following. She couldn't have heard him right...and yet. 

"My husband." Nyssa repeated. Kate gaped at her, feeling as though the walls were caving in. 

"Okay. Run that by me again. Except this time, sound sane."

"I have a husband." Nyssa said. "I'm pretty sure it came up before."

"No." Kate said, shaking her head and backing away. "That sounds like the sort of thing I would remember." She frowned. "Or the sort of thing you disclose to your girlfriend who you are madly, desperately, in love with." She frowned, tilting her head. Echoes of the first night they met came to her. Had she mentioned a husband?

"He wants a meeting." Bruce continued.

"He is not aware of my presence here in Gotham." Nyssa replied. "Though I allowed Overwatch to tell him she thought it would be...awkward for his ex fiancee to mention his wife."

"Overwatch?" Kate frowned. "Do you mean Felicity?" Which meant...She couldn't believe this. "Holy SHIT." She gaped at Nyssa. "OLIVER QUEEN?"

Bruce and Nyssa looked over at her, giving her twin looks of neutrality.

"No. Don't look at me like I'm crazy." She glared at them. "I just found out my amazing girlfriend is married and that her husband is super-douche. I'm allowed to be upset. Or at the very least slightly rattled."

Nyssa looked at Bruce. "I will attend the meeting with you."

"Suit up." He said.

"I'm coming with." Kate growled. Bruce was about to protest when she shut him down with a look. "Nuh uh. I'm coming." She turned to Nyssa. "And you." She jabbed her finger at her. "Are so on the couch tonight." She stormed over to the display cases and grabbed her costume.

To say she was angry was an understatement. She watched in the background as Nyssa and Bruce interacted with the Green Arrow. She'd heard about him through members of the Birds of Prey, but had never had the displeasure of meeting him in person.

"Batwoman." He said, turning his attention to Kate.

"You." She said. "Fathered any secret children lately?" He flinched. Nyssa gave her a pleading look, but Kate glared at her. Just because she'd decided that Queen was worse than her, didn't mean that Nyssa was out of the doghouse. In fact, she was expanding that doghouse and adding a second floor and a patio.

"You don't like me." He said.

"I tend to have that reaction to people who are married to my girlfriend." Kate growled. Queen glared at Nyssa who looked over at Kate, apology evident in her eyes. "But for the sake of this hero's alliance you and Bats are forming, I won't disembowel you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"That was childish." Nyssa said when they got home.

"Really?" Kate hissed, slamming the door and glaring at Nyssa's back as she walked into the living room. "And not telling me you were married wasn't? Also great choice. Real grade a-"

"It wasn't my choice." Nyssa's voice was soft and even though she had her back to Kate it was obvious she was upset.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a league wedding." She turned and looked at Kate, shame and anger in her expression. "Orchestrated by my father."

Kate shut her mouth and stepped back. "Oh." She murmured.

"My father was grooming Oliver to be the next Ra's, a title that should rightfully have been mine." Nyssa went rigid as she often did when her emotions got the best of her. "He thought he'd broken him and therefore decided that I should married him in order to produce an heir and continue his bloodline." She closed her eyes. "It was the most horrible experience of my life. I was ready and willing to kill him and myself that night before I allowed him to touch me. Oliver did not inform me until after the ceremony was complete that he was, in fact, still in control of his own mind and actions." She bit her lip. "He allowed me to believe he was my father's pawn because of a deal he'd struck with Malcolm Merlyn." She loosened up a bit. "I did not tell you, because I did not wish to taint what we had with the memory of that event."

Kate looked at the floor. She felt terrible. She'd jumped to conclusions instead of trusting that Nyssa had a good explanation.

"Nys." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You did not know." Nyssa said softly, leaving the room. When they went to bed that night they slept back to back. It was unusual because Kate would typically insist on draping herself over Nyssa, but that night they both lay on their backs looking at the ceiling. Though together, they were alone. 

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass." Kate said, wanting to fix things. "But I hoped that you would trust me enough to tell me about the bad things you've been through."

"You do not approve of my past." Nyssa replied. "I assumed you would react the same way."

"Yeah, I don't like murder, but..." Kate broke off. "I love you." She turned and looked over at her. "Nyssa, you became an assassin because it was the only life you'd known. When you were given a choice you left it behind. I would never blame you for the things done to you." She reached for her hand. "Love is facing the bad together as much as it is enjoying the good."

Nyssa squeezed her fingers. "Thank you." She said.

"Just promise me there's no more secret spouses lying around." Kate said. Nyssa let out a small laugh.

"I swear it." She said. "You are the one I chose and love freely." 

"Good." Kate exhaled. "Because I can't sleep." She rolled over and covered Nyssa with her body, snuggling against her. "Without my Nyssa pillow."

Nyssa groaned. "Can we have a second fight? I'm being suffocated." But her arms went around her anyways and held her in place.

(Special thanks to Lademonessa for the spectacular cover image)


End file.
